


Proud Of You

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd watched her turn from coal to diamond, from weak to strong.  He'd watched her learn and grow and settle into her own skin.  You bet he was damn proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Of You

Only a few months back Hak would have openly laughed in the face of anyone who dared to say he’d be witnessing what was in front of him now.  Even in the present he occasionally could not believe his eyes.  That asseveration was especially true in this moment as Hak found himself admiring his princess’s ability to confidently command a situation.  His flower that had for so long been slowly and carefully unfurling was close to blooming.

It all began earlier in the day, when their odd group stumbled upon a man face down on the side of the road, still as the balmy afternoon air enveloping them.  Kija saw him first, white coat trailing behind his retreating figure as he darted over.  The white dragon crouched down for a moment before standing once more and turning to address the group.

“He’s alive.” 

With that brief announcement everyone else hurriedly poured around the fallen male.  Unlike the others who were frantic over the stranger’s condition, Hak remained on guard.  One could never be too careful and so he took in the man’s clothing trying to absorb any possible information the fabric offered.  His garments were a rich powder blue, but the vivacious color was muted with smears of brown dirt and crimson.  Whoever this guy was, he’d been through a hell of a fight.  That was for sure.

 “We need to flip him over” Yoon ordered gruffly, already digging through his pack, “be careful; do it gently.  He’s not an exceptional beast like you lot.”

“Let Zeno do it” the blond murmured quietly, and though it was only for a second Hak though he detected a sorrowful tint to Zeno’s words.  None of them liked to witness innocents being hurt or slaughtered, but the pain of such situations seemed to resonate acutely with the yellow dragon.

 Shin-Ah held up his hand asking Zeno to wait for a moment before stretching out his furry cloak next to the man.  He meant it to serve as a bed.  The blue dragon looked ghoulish with his odd clothing and reticent demeanor, like a figment one might stumble across in a nightmare.  Truthfully however this silent fellow was gentle, _so gentle_ , with such kindness it seeped into anyone he encountered.  

Jae-Ha assisted in turning the man over and once that task was complete it only took a few seconds for Ao to appear by his face, adamantly attempting to shove an acorn into his mouth.  The princess hastily scooped up the squirrel as Hak noted the cut on the man’s right shoulder.  Yoon gingerly inspected the gash before sifting through his bag once more.

“Well?” Jae-Ha prompted.

“He needs stitches, a lot of them.  This could take a while.”  The self proclaimed genius pretty boy finally produced a needle and thread along with some spare bandages.  “Before I can begin we need to get this needle disinfected.  There’s no point helping him now if he’s just going to die from an infection later.”

And the conclusion of that statement brought Hak to the present situation, the one in which he could only watch on with astonishment.  There was the princess, a girl whose biggest concern use to be the color of her hair, directing the dragons so naturally.  She wasn’t panicking over finding a half dead man as she would have done in the past.  No, the princess in front of Hak now was aiding Yoon in caring for his patient, not at all worried about the dirt staining her clothes and face.  The girl in front of him now was sharper, and it didn’t take her but a minute to catch him staring. 

“What is it?” She asked glancing up from where she sat on the ground.  Hak just smirked and her eyes narrowed awaiting his jab.  But Hak wasn’t going to tease her now.

“Nothing.”

One day he’d tell her how proud he was of this girl whose core was composed of steel wrapped in layers of fire and lace.  This leader who possessed an unwavering will and the gentlest of hearts.  This person who took it upon herself to give and give until the well ran dry.  One day he’d tell her all that, among other things.  But for now he’d simply offer his silent support and watch her burst into bloom.

             

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Hak and Yona piece so sorry if it isn't extremely romantic. But hey, it only goes up from here.


End file.
